There are currently no known ways to assign objects (both physical and virtual) to unique identifiers and allow those objects to be altered, transferred, swapped, exchanged, traded, given, and associated with a location. There is no common platform or standard of understanding on how this could be done across users, applications and environments where the tokens and their associated objects can then be manipulated by applications or users in order to form collections and trigger events based on object transformations.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used. Like numbers in the Figures indicate like components.
In the description below, the term “module” refers broadly to software, hardware, or firmware (or any combination thereof) components. Modules are typically functional components that can generate useful data or other output using specified input(s). A module may or may not be self-contained. An application program (also called an “application”) may include one or more modules, or a module can include one or more application programs.